metrovideogamefandomcom-20200214-history
Metro 2033 Original Soundtrack
Metro 2033's original soundtrack was composed by Alexey Omelchuk and Geogogiy Beloglazov, (also known as Anthesteria) and was engineered by Dmitry Kuzmenko. The soundtrack has always recieved high praise from fans and critics alike for doing a good job of adding to the overall experience of the game and hightening the tone and mood of the game. Intro Theme thumb|left|200pxThe into theme acts as the main theme of the game. It plays during the opening cinematic and in a few other select spots in the game. The piano sets the tone of a world gone by and the electric guitar fortells the danger left in the destruction's wake. Many songs in Metro 2033 have unconfirmed titles. This song for example has the title of 'After Leaving the House Forever'. Menu Theme thumb|left|200pxA guitar varriant of the opening theme this song plays primarily on the main menu. The mood is more methodical than the intro theme. The Tower thumb|left|200pxAs known as "Fear of the Future" secondary theme of the game. Plays during the prologue as well as during the last levels of the game. The tone of this song reflects the trials of the journey and the dangers currently being faced. Guitar Song (1) thumb|left|200pxThis tune is played a few select times by guitarists. It reflects the destuction of the world. Guitar tabs for this song can be found here. This song has three unconconfirmed titles: 'In the Skies'm 'In a Circle of Friends' and 'Thoughts about Home'. Guitar Song (2) thumb|left|200pxThis tune, like the first, is played a few select times by guitarists. It also reflects the destuction of the world and life in the metro. Guitar tabs for this song can be found here. Guitar Song (3) thumb|left|200pxThis song covers the same ground the first two guitar songs and is also played a few select times by guitarists. Guitar tabs for this song can be found here. The Chase thumb|left|200pxThis song can be heard at the level header of Chase. It's wild but reserved tone gives a sense of danger and mystery. Riga thumb|left|200pxThis more light hearted and jazzy tune is played almost soley in Riga and Exhibition. It is always heard from record players. Lost Tunnels thumb|left|200pxDispite the name, the song is only played in Polis. The malevolent beginning warning of danger changes into a more joyous song which emulates Artyom's releif. The Market thumb|left|200px'The market' is an upbeat guitar song. It can be played at the record player in Riga, heard in the Market, as well as several other places including Defense of all places. This is the song also played in the armored car. Dead City thumb|200px|leftThis breif but meloncholy song reflects the ruins of the world. It is played in Dead City 1 and Dead City 2. Ghost Tunnel thumb|200px|leftThis haunting song is also associated as being Khan's theme and plays during the level Ghosts. It reflects the supernatural aspects of Metro 2033. This song has an unconfirmed alternate title of 'Past - Present'. Propaganda Tune thumb|left|200pxThis song waltsy can be heard many times through-out the game. It is played moist notibly in Dry and Frontline. Ulman and Pavel thumb|left|200pxThis cutscene-song is played at the beginning of Trolley Combat. It reflects the situation Artyom is in and then moves onto the abillity of the rangers, Ulman and Pavel, and then finishes with a subdued version of the main theme. Fresh Air thumb|left|200pxIt is unknown when this creepy song plays but it's wind like tones reflect the poisoned earth. Missiles Are Flying thumb|200px|leftContrary to the title, this song does not play during the ending credits. Instead this song, full of wonder, plays in the Dead City, and at the end of Anomaly and Black Station. An unconfirmed alternate title to this song is "Dead City". Good Ending Credit Music thumb|200px|leftThis soothing but haunting theme plays during the enlightened end-game cutscene as well as at the end of the level, Child. It plays a heavily distored and remixed version of the main theme. For some the sounds may be lost in the wind but for others it signifies change. Bad Ending Credit Music thumb|200px|leftThis song plays during the default ending. It begins ominously but picks up as the adventure comes to a close, and the objective achieved. The final section of the song is ambiguous in meaning and leaves the player to wonder. This song's unconfirmed alternate title is "By Fire and Sword". The Anomaly thumb|200px|leftThis alternate and darker version of 'Ghost Tunnel' delves even more into the supernatural and forbidding nature of the metro. It is unknown when this song plays, though the title would suggest during the level Anomaly. Like 'Ghosy Tunnel' this song has an alternate, unconfirmed, title of 'Breaking Boundaries'. A Bad News thumb|200px|leftThe oddly titled 'A Bad News' or is a creepy song which features a sometimes startling bang. This song is reported to play during the level Biomass. There is also an unconfirmed alternate title of this song entitled 'They Are Above Us'. A Dog in the Boiler thumb|200px|leftRevered by many fans to be the most eerie song in the game (and suplimented by a disturbing title) this song plays occasionally in Dead City 1 but most often in Dead City 2, as well as in other spots in the game. Hope thumb|left|200px'Hope' plays at the beginning of some chapters and gives off depressing vibes which, like many other Metro 2033 pieces, offers reflection into the destroyed world. 'Again on Top' is unconfirmed title of this song. Trolley Combat thumb|left|200pxA practical and action packed song, 'Trolley Combat' plays near the end of the titular level when the Panzer attacks Artyom and Pavel. This song's unconfirmed title is "Fourth Reich". Up to The Surface thumb|left|200pxStarting as varriant on "A Dog in the Boiler" this song quickly change into a mysterious and creepy piece. It is featured prominently when on the way to D6. Alone [[Video:Metro 2033 OST - Alone (Hip Hop)|thumb|200px|left]]One of the last set of oddballs in the official soundtrack, this hip hop song is associated with Metro 2033 though it is obviously not featured in the game. Don't Forget [[Video:Metro 2033 OST - Don't Forget (Hip Hop)|thumb|200px|left]]The second misfit in the soundtrack 'Don't Forget' is also another hip hop song to be associated with Metro 2033, though not featured in it. One Step to the Horizon [[Video:Metro 2033 OST - One Step to The Horizon (Hip Hop)|thumb|200px|left]]'One Step to the Horizon' is the last of the three hip hop songs to be associated with Metro 2033 though not dirrectly in the game. By Land, Home [[Video:Metro 2033 soundtrack - By land, home|thumb|200px|left]]'By Land, Home' is a beatiful and chilling song. It is not featured in Metro 2033, though it is often associated with it. Red Army thumb|200px|left'Red army' is a bit of a mystery. This adventurous to softened piece is suspected to be the song that plays at the beginning of Driving to Sparta. 'Red Army' isn't currently the only known title for this song, it's alternate is 'Cemetary Compositions". Destiny's Friend [[Video:Metro 2033 soundtrack - Destiny friend|thumb|200px|left]]'Destiny's Friend' (title is unconfirmed) is a sadder variant of the main theme. It plays at the beginning of the level Child when Sasha is trying to get his uncle to get up. Main Theme Alternate [[Video:Metro 2033 soundtrack - Main Theme|thumb|200px|left]]This titless song is another varriant of the main theme. It is suppsosively heard in-game though the exact time of which is currently unknown. Category:Gameplay Category:Metro 2033